matrixonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Alchemy (Episode 11.1)
Flood: After a spectacular failure in getting anything from the interface program, the powers-that-be in this organization have finally realized what I could have told them long ago: we need experience. Unfortunately, the only person available is that insufferable know-it-all, Silver; he's spent a frightful amount of time engaged in biological research, and he worked on advanced bio interface designs with that other insufferable know-it-all, Danielle Wright. Just remember, {redpill_name}: nobody likes a know-it-all, and it's no surprise those two were both killed; I can tell you that I was quite happy about it. Of course, we brought Silver back, because he has his uses. He's still troublesome, though, and in fact at the the moment he's in hiding somewhere; apparently Zion was looking for him when they were going after Wright's company. We know him far better than they do, however, and applying some pressure to a certain Camon lickspittle of his, Yong, should yield results. Operator: Silver employs Exiles of his own, and it looks like there are more than one of them in there. You're looking for a certain one, Yong, who's supposed to know where Silver is, so don't kill him, but do whatever you need to about the others. Yong: Eeek! Helllp! Operator: Maybe making an example of those friends of his will help. Operator: Nice. Okay, let's have him show us where Silver is. Yong: Ah! Ow ow ow! Okay, okay! I can tell you-- Ook! Okay! I mean I can take you where you want to go! Flood: You wouldn't think a "genius" would keep someone who was so easily turned against them, but I can tell you that this sort of thing happens all the time; their egos demand that they have someone weak to worship the ground they walk on. You'll notice that I'' don't suffer from that problem; at rate, I wouldn't want ''you fawning over me. I get enough simpering as it is. Call me the moment you have Silver. Operator: I'm getting some active signals in there. They don't look like any Exiles I'm familiar with. some strange blupill simulacra Svetlana Navarra: How about that local sports team? Galen Myers: Excuse me. Do you have the time? Seymour Knickle: How about this weather we're having? Operator: Weird. Bluepill simulacra, I guess? You'd better look around. We need to find Silver. Yong: I don't know... I thought he'd be here! Operator: Hey, I think that one was carrying something. Yong: Aaah! Svetlana Navarra: How about that local sports team? Seymour Knickle: How about this weather we're having? Operator: Ick. Hm... That's a rare strain... There shouldn't be too many labs in the city that would have something like that. Could be Silver's at one of them. Flood: So you've come back with a disease; is it Saturday morning already? Bah, never mind... All right, operative. Fortunately for you, I've only managed to find one lab in the area with a liscence to carry that particular species of louse. Enjoy. Operator: Got some active signals in there; at least of few of 'em are regulation Exile programs. Operator: Aha! Silver: Do you mind? I'm trying to work, you geocentrist. I don't care what sort of program you've found; I-- Flood: Thank you, operative. I'm sending some programs over now to bring him back. You'll have to find your own way. Operator: This is Flood's doing, isn't it? It's practically dripping with his pomade. Flood: I suggest you hurry if you don't want to miss the juicy parts, operative; encounters between Silver and the Merovingian are usually rather amusing. Operator: I hope Silver is capable of more impressive work than those simulacra you found... Twin.: Ah, Silver... We'll have a bit of catching up to do. Twin.: If I were a less forgiving sort, I might be offended that Silver keeps trying to run away from us. Twin.: I think he takes himself a little too seriously. Twin.: Why, we have the greatest respect for him. He's a good man with a knife, you know. Silver: I see that you don't intend to leave me any choice. Very well... But as you claim to be a man of business, I expect to be duly compensated for the use of my expertise in this matter, and particularly for the risk it will involve; I do not enjoy making the Machine "most wanted" list. Silver: Oh, shove off. The Merovingian: You see? You only have to know people, my friend. A brief tete-a-tete will usually accomplish more than fighting ever could. As for Monsieur Silver, i have great faith in his reliability. Apres tout, he is intimately aware of the...cost of failing me. Operator: ? ? Silver: Hrmph. The Merovingian: Ah, the Machines... Let Silver worry; it will help keep his toes on the line, eh? The Machines would like to take the program from us, of course... But it is not one of their programs, and I do not think they have any more understanding of it than we do; in fact, I believe their narrow point of view puts them at a distinct disadvantage in this affair. Flood: Frankly, I have considerable doubts about his usefulness, but he'll probably do something stupid and get himself terminated again, which I will take great pleasure in witnessing. End [[Rogers Way]] *''Episode 11.1'' Trivia Similar to the previous mission name, them of either "-ancy" or the divination of magic. Category:Merovingian Missions (Episode 11.1) Category:Episode 11.1 Missions